


in every way love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2019 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Multi, Music, Singing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's been two weeks since that fateful Halloween trip to the Oregon coast, and Roni's been more withdrawn than he feels comfortable with.  Her migraines have lessened considerably since they dealt with whatever that ghost was that attached itself to his family, but she still hasn't fully bounced back to the woman he fell in love with.  He'd love to say the weather is to blame, but he's not sure that's solely to blame.





	in every way love

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 September 2019  
Word Count: 1174  
Written for: InspiredByOQ 2019  
Recipient: orchidfeathers  
Prompt: this [manip](https://twitter.com/orchidfeathers/status/970002535212863488)  
Summary: It's been two weeks since that fateful Halloween trip to the Oregon coast, and Roni's been more withdrawn than he feels comfortable with. Her migraines have lessened considerably since they dealt with whatever that ghost was that attached itself to his family, but she still hasn't fully bounced back to the woman he fell in love with. He'd love to say the weather is to blame, but he's not sure that's solely to blame.  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse. This piece is nebulously set in the same year as the "Feeling Alive" and "you give a beggar like me a royal life" and takes place two weeks after "Haunted."  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Series: A Million Lights  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I absolutely love this [manip](https://twitter.com/orchidfeathers/status/970002535212863488) and have been trying to figure out what to do with it. Then I realized I hadn't done anything DOQ for IBOQ2019 yet, so that helped me narrow things down. And I've had this nebulous plan in my head of Rob and Mal serenading Roni with the Michael W. Smith and Jordin Sparks duet of ["Hey Love"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpQjeHpeZsA), even though this fic takes place in 2017 and Smith's _A Million Lights_ album came out in 2018. All dialogue in _italics_ is lyrics from the song.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but if you see something I've missed, please let me know?

It's been two weeks since that fateful Halloween trip to the Oregon coast, and Roni's been more withdrawn than he feels comfortable with. Her migraines have lessened considerably since they dealt with whatever that ghost was that attached itself to his family, but she still hasn't fully bounced back to the woman he fell in love with. He'd love to say the weather is to blame, but he's not sure that's solely to blame.

"Hey, Rob?" Mal asks, coming up to where he stands at the end of the bar, watching Roni bus a table near the end of the night. "Roni have a migraine tonight?"

He smiles at his blonde partner and shrugs. "I'm not sure, but she definitely feels off. Perhaps it's residual spillover from the ghost migraines?" His eyes track Roni's movements, noting the tightness in her shoulders. "We should do something for her tonight regardless. Danny's at a sleepover and we're close to closing."

"What if we do that thing we've been working on for her? I know we were saving it as a Christmas present, but she shouldn't be like this so soon after her birthday, Rob. We have time to work out another option for Christmas."

"You sure you're ready for that?"

She nods slowly. "Yeah, and even if it's a little shaky, she's still gonna love it."

*****

By the time they get the bar closed down and cleaned up, all three of them are exhausted, but wired. This is something Rob has come to expect from time to time. They head upstairs and he whips up a quick snack while Roni and Mal take a shower. When they come out, he has the food on the coffee table and his guitar case resting against the side of the couch.

"What's this?" Roni asks softly as she settles in the middle of the couch.

"Just felt the need to pick up my guitar and play a bit tonight," he says with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. "Is that all right?"

Roni hums happily and leans back into Mal's chest, pulling her knees up to tuck her toes under Rob's thigh. "You know I love listening to you play, my love. I'm more than happy to let your music help me unwind and prepare for bed."

"Good." Rob grins and rubs her calf before getting his guitar from the case. He picks out a couple of chords randomly, letting Roni and Mal both nibble at the food a bit before he'll start the song itself. "You've seemed a little off lately since all of that Cap business last month, so I thought a song might help ground you back in your skin a little more." He can see the glitter of emotion in her dark eyes, knowing his intuition was bang on. "So you just relax and snuggle with Mal and have a little something to eat and we'll see how this goes, okay?"

"Okay," she whispers huskily and bites her bottom lip.

He meets her gaze for a long moment, eyes briefly drifting to Mal's to get confirmation that she's ready for this, then he begins to pick out the chords that are usually performed on a piano. The look on Roni's face is clear that she doesn't quite recognize the song, but he knows she should by the chorus.

"_Hey, love, it's me_," he sings, the strength of his love for both Roni and Mal coming out in the unintentional vibrato of his words. "_Hey, love, it's me. I need you at the closing of the day, I need you when the night has peeled away. In other words I need you always_."

He continues with the chorus, forcing himself to glance down at the guitar to remember the chords, despite the hours that he's practiced this piece already. He knows what's coming up, and needs to school his features to keep from giving it away to Roni prematurely. He looks up just as Mal picks up the next verse from behind Roni, causing their love to stiffen slightly in surprise.

"_Hey, love, we're circling the sun, we're basking in the afterglow. It's back around to me and you_."

The shock and love in Roni's eyes are blurred by tears that spill down her cheeks, but she doesn't interrupt them. He can tell she's trying to keep quiet during the rest of the song, and her restraint is admirable. Meeting Mal's eyes as they continue on to the chorus, he can see the tears glittering her eyes, too. They've never been able to get through a single practice of this song without tears. It sums up so many of their feelings for this woman that captured their hearts so entirely. Roni grips Mal's hand tightly, pressing it over her heart.

"_I need you at the closing of the day, I need you when the night has peeled away. In other words I need you always! Come what may, love, you light my way, love. Angel of my dreams_."

Rob and Mal finish the final chorus of the song, and he barely has time to set the guitar aside before Roni launches herself at him for a desperate kiss, pulling Mal with her by their joined hands. He wraps his arms around both of them, keeping them both close, and lets her control the kiss. Eventually she pulls back with a sob to stroke his cheek, then turns to kiss Mal in the same way.

"Wh-When did you have the time…"

"We've been practicing that song since earlier this summer," Rob says with a smile, letting Roni shift to sit more comfortably between them again, amused that she can't stop touching either of them. "It took forever to figure out the chords because it was originally done on the piano."

"I can't believe you managed to figure that out," she says, then turns to look at Mal. "And that's higher than your usual range, Mal. How did you do that?"

"While stud here worked on the guitar part, I worked my ass off on expanding my range for this song because we knew this was something important we had to do for you."

Roni nods slowly and kisses both of them again. "But how did you know you'd be singing it for me tonight?"

Rob chuckles and strokes a thumb over her cheek. "We didn't. This was actually going to be one of your Christmas presents, but you just looked so upset tonight and we wanted to try to make you feel better."

"Well, it worked. I don't know what I did to deserve you two in my life, but I am so grateful and I will never take you for granted. I love you both more than words can ever attempt to express. Thank you for putting up with all of my hell."

"It's not hell, Kitten," Mal says. "It's life. In fact, it's _our_ life, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nor would I," Rob adds.

"Me neither."


End file.
